<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overseas an 1949 tale by Jesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235694">Overseas an 1949 tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesister/pseuds/Jesister'>Jesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafiafell - Fandom, Mobfell - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, Underfell red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), gaster - Fandom, papyrus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesister/pseuds/Jesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First college trip </p>
<p>Meeting new people and maybe a few monsters.</p>
<p>A mafiafell fanfic set in the swing / jazz era above ground. Where “you” our reader is off on an adventure and along the way bumps into a few men and monsters. * This story content has<br/>Bad language, adult themes and violence *<br/>All credit goes to the creators of undertale Toby Fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (red ) and reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ding* “Now bordering TWA Flight 256 to Heathrow International.”</p>
<p>Boarding pass- check<br/>
Passport-check<br/>
ID - check </p>
<p>“Last call for flight to Heathrow International.” </p>
<p>“Oh shit that’s me !” Running to gate in high heels. Out of Breath.  “ Hello I’m y/n . This is my flight. “<br/>
“Welcome, you made it just int time.“  stamps boarding pass and  you walk down the ramp. Just as the flight attendant closes the door. </p>
<p>“Welcome please find your seat .” </p>
<p>Ummm... ok seat c-1 . oh yeah , great a window.<br/>
“Sorry this is me .” Looking down at the older man who is sitting in the aisle seat. I don’t think he can quite hear me .<br/>
“Excuse me sir . “ a little louder. </p>
<p>“ Sorry miss “ the gentleman said. Looking a little sad and maybe a little lost.<br/>
“ So is it your first time flying?”</p>
<p>”Oh no I have been flying sense I have been a kid. First time overseas though. A few of my mates and I have decided to take a trip before college started back up in the fall. “</p>
<p>“Oh so you’re with the preppy girls up front.  Sorry but, you don’t seam like them . Snotty rich girls. “</p>
<p>“Haha..” Oh I’m not but, I do like a good time and was up for an adventure. I was like what the hell why not jut go for it. “ If anything I could have fun on my own.”</p>
<p>Some time and few war stories later.<br/>
We made it to our destination </p>
<p>“Thanks for chatting with me miss y/n . “ The older man said. “No problem.”<br/>
“Stay safe.”</p>
<p>Meeting up with the rest of your mates. And heading to baggage claim  fighting your way to to getting your luggage. You’re finally on your way to your hotel. All the mean time listen to your (friends) chatting away about the sights and sounds of the city.<br/>
“Hay y/n. “<br/>
“Hmm.”<br/>
“We are going out on the town.” Your friend in a over excited voice. “You should get your self all dolled up and come with . Maybe  even find a cute boy to hook up with. “<br/>
“I’ll go , but I’m not hooking up with anyone. Man or monster. “<br/>
You wasn’t sure if there would be monsters here , but you did meet some back home . After they were freed . Most them were just like you just trying to fit in make ends meat . Survive.  Most of the time you was just trying to pass school stay out of trouble. You know just be a good person. </p>
<p>“Y/n ! “ your friend bring you back to the real world. “ Yeah? “<br/>
“Put this dress on. It would look good on you. “ It was maroon with black Flower Lace Insert Mock Button Long Sleeve cut just above the knee.  You had white gloves  to match  with black and white shoes . The dress did Fit you perfectly. And with your hair and make up complete it was time to go. </p>
<p>All of your friends crammed into a black taxi cab on your way .<br/>
Let the fun begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After talking with associates overseas. Wingdings had sent Sans and  Papyrus  to finalize the deals from human contacts that were made . Papyrus or Edge he liked to be called did all the talking . Red was more less the bruiser if things went sideways. Once  everything worked out just like they wanted. Red had shortcut them back to their penthouse suite. </p><p>“ Paps.” I was wondering can I stay a bit now that all of the  negotiations were done. “ just a few days not really wanted to go home yet. You know just  a small break just a bit. From all the killed or be killed. “  


Red was not ready to come home he was overseas in London. A place he has never been before.<br/>
“SURE BROTHER I THINK THAT ACCEPTABLE. ONLY For A Few Days. I For One WILL Be Going Home FIRST Thing In The Morning.”</p><p>



Setting in a bar much like his favorite one at home.  It had decent drinks and a few good few good jazz bands. And few good looking dancers. Few people playing cards, warm atmosphere. And if Grillz was a human woman with white hair and glasses this was definitely her . Haha Red chuckled to himself. The bartender never really said much and made sure the bar top was clean , polish glasses and had no problem kicking people out. </p><p> </p><p>You went out for a smoke. Not really enjoying yourself with all the overwhelming and over the top , posh atmosphere , high class people trying to one up themselves on who had the most money. Not to mention the just the cub it self. All the lavish reds , golds, and plush carpet. Also you were exhausted by all the men that was just trying buy you . And a few of them just being a little to handsy , you had stopped them of course but you were tired. So much so that you hadn’t released you had started walking down the street. Not really paying attention to where you were going almost like a pull in your soul had brought you to this small hole in the wall place.<br/>
Hmmm., I wonder if this place has good food. I could really use a good burger and maybe some fries and a decent drink.<br/>
Welp we won’t know till we go in. </p><p>You walk in like you own the place. Confidence radiating off you. Walk right up to bar got the bartenders attention ordered a Jack and coke. Looking right at Red now and asked him if you could sit. </p><p>He was looking at you almost like a deer in headlights. Here you were not afraid of anything and asking him if you could sit next to him. “May I sit next to you? “<br/>
“Umm, sure . “<br/>
“Does this place serve food? “ You had asked .<br/>
Red not really knowing if you’re asking him or just a question in general.<br/>
“Yeah they make a decent burger and the fries are ok. “<br/>
“Great I’m starving.”  Smiling now the bartender had brought your drink. You asked to the bartender “Is the grill still serving food? “<br/>
“Oh yes would you like something? “<br/>
“Yes please, a burger with bacon , no cheese and side fries. Thank you. “ and with that the bartender was gone. </p><p>Sans was just watching your interaction with the lady bartender and how excited you was. And how much happier you looked now that you had your drink and food was on its way. </p><p>After a short wile your food was place down in front of you. And you just beamed .<br/>
“Excuse me could you pass me the mustard?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“The mustard.“</p><p>Red looking up at you “here you go doll , the names Red.”<br/>
“Red. Just Red .“ you said almost questioning him.<br/>
“Well actually it’s Sans the skeleton but most people call me Red. “ holding out his hand out to you .</p><p>Just for a brief moment you were hesitant to  take his hand . Slowly you took it. Just to be shocked. “ what the hell!? “ then you see it the hand buzzer. “Oh ... phfff... haha...!“</p><p>At first Red thought he might have gone to far with the old hand buzzer gag but you were smiling and laughing he was relaxed around you. Comfortable.  It gave him a minute to really look you over and admired you. The maroon red dress with the lace and how your hair was done up .  Make up that you had chosen was nice not over the top. A nice peachy rose kissed your cheeks and light red lips. That he just wanted to kiss. You were his , just you didn’t know yet and he was already working on making you HIS , Mine. </p><p>Pulling out his cigar from jacket pocket and leaning into you. “Do you mind if I light up ? “ </p><p>“Oh no go right ahead. “<br/>
Red smiled and with a snap of his fingers. (more less his phalanges ) he lit up his cigar .<br/>
“What?!” You have magic?!”<br/>
Just the reaction he was hoping for.<br/>
“Yup.”<br/>
And just like that he had you.<br/>
You leaning way in almost falling off your bar stool and snatch the cigar right out of Red’s  hand. Talking a long drag off it. “Wow.” That’s so cool. “You said.<br/>
Red with his  shit eating grin  taking back his cigar. You were the only person who could take his things and not die . He loved it.  </p><p>A few too many drinks later. Wonderful conversation and many puns later. </p><p>Y/n got up to go to the bathroom . A little wobbly. Definitely feeling the booze now . </p><p>Red steady you . “Where are you trying to go? “<br/>
“Oh I have to pee?.<br/>
“<br/>
“Oh? “<br/>
You somehow managed to make it to the lady’s room. On your way back you see the pay phone. I really should leave a message at the hotel. Let’s see what’s was the place called. Fishing for the hotel card that was given to you when you had checked in. </p><p>Red was worrying you hadn’t come back yet . Maybe you loss you balance and hit your head on the ladies room lavatory.  He was two seconds away from rushing to the ladies room. Then  he had spotted you by the pay phone . Maybe you were wanting to go home. You had a frown and looked like you could cry. He had ported over to you. </p><p>You were frustrated. Dumpling all the contents of your purse all over the floor. Lost the hotel’s card. “Dammit !”</p><p>“Y/n?” Touching your arm. “What happened?” </p><p>“I lost the hotel’s card. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. I was going to leave a message for my friends. I can’t even remember the name of the damn place!” </p><p>So you were from out of town.<br/>
“Y/n. “ how about you just stay with me for the night my penthouse isn’t to far from here. We could walk there and in the morning we’ll figure out everything. Okay?”<br/>
“Okay.” Feeling tired and ready for bed. You agreed to go with the monster.  </p><p> </p><p>The thing was Red had the hotel’s card. He had it the whole time. He saw it sitting on your wallet along with your small addresses book with all the important numbers.<br/>
That was his ticket to getting you to his place. Getting the card from you was the easy part.   A few puns and a few drinks later. You were in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red paid the tab and led you outside. The Cool air felt nice on your skin. The two of you walking in silence. It was nice, calming.<br/>
As you walked you stole glances over at Red as he directed the two of you to your destination. It was like the first time you’ve seen him . One of the first things you have noticed was the gold tooth ,then his rings on his  fingers and gold watch on wrist. His suit was nice too black with pinstripes. Top it off with a fedora. Look down you notice his perfect black shoes. This Man was made with money. Most likely mob related. Oh well whatever. So far he was a total gentleman, made you laugh, you two had great conversation. </p>
<p>At some point you must have looked cold. Red was trying to hand you his jacket. The gesture brought you back to the president.<br/>
“Oh thanks .” Putting his jacket on. It was warm , smelt of cherries, mustard and something else. Wood maybe ...bonfire . What ever it was you liked it. </p>
<p>“No problem.” Red said. Oh something else you just now realized was his voice. Deep. Sexy as hell. Definitely not British more like from New York, Brooklyn, maybe or the Bronx. </p>
<p>“We are here.” </p>
<p>The whole time  they walked he just admired your  facial expression. You look over him  from time to time . Like a  puzzle that you just could not solve. Cute.<br/>
Just so darn cute. </p>
<p>“Oh... oh okay.”<br/>
Red had took your hand led you up the front steps , though the main entrance and down the hall to the elevator. He held a key card up to the reader that made the elevator move to the top of the building to the penthouse. Within just a few minutes you both was entering the living room. </p>
<p>All of your confidence just left your body. Frozen . Your face becoming pale.  The realization that you were staying with a man (well monster) who was most likely in a gang.<br/>
He hadn’t hurt you yet. Keyword Yet.<br/>
“Kitten ?”<br/>
“Sweetheart.”<br/>
“Y/n ?” Red turning to you. looking into your eyes  searching for anything to bring you back . Cupping your face with his hand seemed to bring you back. </p>
<p>“I lost you for a minute there kitten. The bedroom is this way.” Pulling you gently with him.<br/>
You sit down on his bed. And even before you could think of anything to say . You were handed a clean folded undershirt .<br/>
“I’m sure that dress is not most comfortable to sleep in. “ the bathroom is right over there. “ Just like that all of your fears were gone and you had gone into the bathroom gotten out of your  dress and into his shirt. Spent a few minutes taking your hair down and washing your face.<br/>
You steeped out of the bathroom with your confidence back. Looking over at Red. He was all out of his suit , pants and shoes. Just in his own undershirt and a pair of boxers. All of his rings were gone along with the watch. His fedora sitting next to lamp that was on the night stand. </p>
<p>Looking up just about to light a cigar.<br/>
Damn you looked so fucking hot in just his shirt . It was big on you almost hitting knees. His magic flared and sparked. Eye lights going out for a second. Yup you’re going to be mine. One way or another. But not right now. You both needed sleep.<br/>
“You know sweetheart. “ lighting the cigar and taking a drag off it. And handing it to you. “I may be a monster , but I an’t that kind of monster. I’ll never hurt you . do anything you didn’t like. “  now with that said time for sleep. “<br/>
And with that  all the lights in the room went out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*small amount of smut at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point you was cuddling Red. Your arms wrapped up around his ribs and across his chest. <br/>So Warm , and soft, he didn’t want to move or breath for that matter. Your body fitting him  perfectly. </p><p>Some time later you had gotten up went to the bathroom. And made your way to the kitchen. </p><p>Your side of his bed was cold. not there.? Then he smelt the coffee and he heard pots and pans bang around. Boss ? No he went home . Was his sweetheart making breakfast. Something else. Are you singing? His angel singing. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t hear him come out of the bedroom. He had shortcut his way over to you. Making you drop a plate of food. Which he had used his magic to save. <br/>“Good morning.” he  mused right by your ear. Getting you all flustered. <br/>“Red!” Where did you come from! More of a statement then a question. <br/>“I made breakfast. I hope that was ok . Kinda wanted to thank you for letting me stay here last night. “<br/>“Anytime. The food smells amazing. Looking good too. “ wondering if you caught on to the last bit . How your still in his clothes. Sexy as hell. </p><p>The both of you sitting at the breakfast table eating. Red just stops and stares in your direction not really paying attention to conversation. Some story of you and your roommate. He can’t take his eyes off of your ring that’s on your left hand.  He was trying to remember what you had told him last night. You had a roommate. Did you have a husband, boyfriend maybe or did your lover die in the war? Why keep the ring ? It doesn’t matter anyway he would make you feel so much better. </p><p>Y/n had stopped taking. <br/>“Red!” <br/>“What!” With a little bit of a growl . Eye lights out. <br/>“Why does it look like are you trying to burn a hole though my hand. Waving her ringed   Left hand side to side. <br/>“I’m not.”<br/>“Then what is the matter. “<br/>“Nothing . “ he just sat there. <br/>“Are you done then?”wanting to pick up his half eaten food. And clean up . <br/>“Yeah. “ sweating just a little bit . you caught<br/>Him staring. <br/>“Umm.. y/n . so where are you from?  Trying to save some of the pleasant atmosphere. <br/>“Oh umm . .. Ebott city “<br/>Red had chocked on his coffee and almost spit it out. You lived in his city. His city , the place where his family controlled . This was going to be to easy for him. Almost too easy. <br/>“Sorry sweetheart did you say Ebott ?” <br/>“Yeah.” look it’s probably not the safest or nicest but ...”it was your home and you love it there.<br/>“Don’t laugh at me because I’m poor some people have to work hard. “<br/>It dawn on Red you were defending his city <br/>“Haha  “ man she was a spitfire (hands up )look I’m not laughing at you. You see I just know the place. Was kinda just shocked that you know it and so much fire behind your words with the defending it. That’s all. “<br/>At that moment he released one other thing about you that fiery passion you had would be amazing in the bedroom. Him pinning your down , you arms up , and having his way. But later . Now  he had to get you back to the hotel that your friends were at and although he already knew where to take you . He didn’t want you to know he still had the business card. </p><p>His little plain already in motion.  Now that breakfast is done. <br/>“I know the town a bit by doing some business here.<br/>why don’t you get dressed and maybe we could find your hotel that you’re supposed to be staying at. “ </p><p>It sound like a solid plan to you too . The only thing was you have to put on the dress from last night . Ugh you really didn’t want too. But you didn’t have anything else so . To the bathroom you went . <br/>Red teleported to his room where your things were. Place the card in the little address book and got dressed . Long sleeve button up , tan pants, and shoes. Nothing over the top. Made sure all of his rings were on and gold watch. Step out of his room about the same time as you . </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n I want to give you my number. You know just in case we get separated. “<br/>“Oh sure let me just grab my book to write it down. “ opening the little black book there lays the hotel’s card. <br/>Definitely confused but excited about finding it. “Red!” <br/>“Hmm.” Knowing what was found with a mused smile. <br/>“Look ! Oh my gosh it’s here. “Showing Red the little card. <br/>“Well look at that you found it. “<br/>“Oh right your number. “ so excited and writing the number that he gave you. With that happy little smile of yours. Red had called a taxi for you knowing how much you wanted to change clothes , take a shower. <br/>You had his number for his home now and he knew the hotel that you would be staying at . <br/>You had called your friends. Told them that you were okay. They sounded ok with you not being there, to them you must have just left with some random guy. Excited for you to be finely hooking up with someone. <br/>That kinda made your face fall . To you it made you feel like a whore . </p><p>Red didn’t like that look. A ping went off in his Soul . He definitely knew you wasn’t like that. He also new you cared about them for some reason. You were nice , caring , his spitfire that had Patience He also knew your stats being the Judge. A Boss Monster. He knew  . He looked at them. HP (Hit Points or Health Points in most RPGs) is the level of endurance that determines the damage a monster or the protagonist can take before dying. The protagonist's maximum HP starts at 20 and only increases when their LV does. Resting in a Bedroom fully heals and raises the protagonist's HP to up to 10 points above its cap. HP can also be restored through eating items.  <br/>Yours LV 14)</p><p>“and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You made it back to the hotel. <br/>Your friends all chatting amongst them selves. <br/>Walking in . They  stopped to looked over to you.  “Y/n !” “Your back . How  was your night?” Your friend winking up at you. <br/>Ugh .. first you needed a shower change of clothes. Time to think about your endeavors from last night. </p><p>Lost in your mind did you really liked how the skeleton looked. Sure he was tall , broad , cocky , but he also made you laugh, smile. Made you feel like you were the only one in the room. Something special. He definitely was interesting and yeah you kinda wanted to get to know him more. Could a skeleton even have sex ? Now that’s a question. I think he had some type of tongue  right? He drank at the bar must’ve. So would he have other appendages. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as you left he called his brother. <br/>“Sans!  BROTHER WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME? “<br/>“Boss  that’s why I called.”<br/>“Well Spit  IT OUT I Haven’t Got  All Day. I MUST Train With Undyne. You Lazy Bones. <br/>“There’s a human that is need of our protection. “<br/>“A Human?”<br/>“Yeah, I found her here. “<br/>“So Is The Human With You Now ? “<br/>“Ugh... No but in a few day she will be. She’ll be in our city. “<br/>“Sans?! Do You Still Have Your Collar?”<br/>“Yeah boss “<br/>So PUT The Damn THING On YOUR PET And Come Home YOU HAVE WORK TO DO. <br/>And with that he hung up the phone. </p><p>Red didn’t like how the way his bro thought of you as a Pet, but he did like the thought of his collar around your tiny neck. Ohh he definitely did. His magic pooling to his groin . With an animalistic grunt his ectoplasm penis was begging to be let out. So with that he began jacking himself off. Thinking all about what he would do to you. <br/>He would tie you up and spank you. Then kiss your over your cute little body and ass. Leaving little marks down your back. then fuck you til you begged to cum. Damn.. sometime soon my little pet. He fished and cleaned himself up and headed for the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are starting to heat up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were headed home . But you really wanted to see your skeleton one more time before you left. When did you think of Red as your skeleton?<br/>
Didn’t matter  not like you would ever see him once you got home. But you could write. Monsters could read right?<br/>
Hopefully he wasn’t busy today. You should call him. If anything at lest you could get a mailing address. </p><p>You called<br/>
“Hello .” Good god. That deep sexy voice instantly turns you in putty.<br/>
“Umm... hi this is Y/n . Umm..  so I’m going home later today and I was wondering if you had time. If you could escort me to the British Museum ? OR maybe just coffee, not a date just My friends aren’t really the museum type of people. </p><p>Oh man could you even get more cute . Definitely nervous .  Even rambling a little.<br/>
“Sure sweetheart. I’m kinda busy right now, but I can meet you there in thirty minutes. “  *click *</p><p>Oh man  y/n way to go not sounding desperate. Your thoughts As you hang up the phone.  Oh and he just hung up you. Not even a goodbye. </p><p>He watched as you exit the cab. Cute as ever. Wearing a nice yellow sundress. </p><p>Shortcut right behind you. “Hi.”he loved your reactions to him. How your face would  rapid fire though emotions and finely relax. “Heheh..”<br/>
“How is that even possible . I never heard  or seen you. “<br/>
“Magic . “So are you ready to head inside?” Holding his  arm out to you. </p><p>Joining arms with a big smile on your face having a wonderful time. Being led around the different exhibits. Kinda amazed about how much of the scientific stuff Red actually knew.<br/>
“Thanks for today, but How do you know so much ? “ “I have a PhD. In quantum physics .” “<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
And without even missing a beat. Red said. “it’s the physics that explains how everything works: the best description we have of the nature of the particles that make up matter and the forces with which they interact.” “<br/>
“Oh... “you were in awe. </p><p>“Do you need a ride to the airport ? “</p><p>“You would not mind?”</p><p>“No .”</p><p>“Okay then could pick me up in a two hours. “ </p><p>“Sure. “</p><p>At the airport Red a made sure you made it to your flight and giving you a hug right before you step onto the plane . Making sure you had his sent all over. Marking you made it easier for him to find you later when you landed in his city.<br/>
Red had teleported home. He had approximately eleven hours before you were to be in his city. Then you would be his. All he had to do was track you from the airport.<br/>
The only problem was ..<br/>
“SANS! His bro. “GET A FUCKING MOVE ON.”<br/>
Wings had wanted Edge and Red to meet up at the docks to make sure all of the new shipments were all accounted for.  </p><p>“Ok boss . “ The faster he got today done the faster he could have you in his arms. </p><p>*Wack * “ Knock That Stupid Grin Off Your Face.”( slap to the back of the skull) “And Get Into The Car. “ Red didn’t even know he was even making a face.<br/>
Paps car was a 1946 cadillac convertible. With a 346 cu in (5.7 L) v8 engine the thing could go 0-60 mph in 18.7 seconds, 0-80 mph in 39.3 seconds with a top speed of 85 mph. He absolutely loved it. </p><p>Everything went as well to be expected at the docks. If your plan was ass backwards and twisted every witch way imaginable. </p><p>The boys were  ambushed by a rival gang.<br/>
Just as soon the boys made up to the lot . Parked the car and step out. Red knew something was off . You could just feel it in the air.  Walking up to the warehouse .<br/>
“Boss.” Before Red could finish his sentence. A hellfire of bullets we coming from all directions. The boys ran . Slid behind an shipyard container.  Both boys geared up their attacks . </p><p>Sans immediately starts off the battle with his "strongest attack": an array of bones and "Gaster Blasters". Hopefully they could catch the unwary off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>“SANS WE NEED TO GET TO THE CAR “. “I know that paps.”<br/>
“Ok so on the count of Three we make a dead sprint to the car.”<br/>
“THREE! “<br/>
Both running and attacking anyone or anything that moved . They barely made it to the car.<br/>
Hurdling down the road as fast as the car would manage. Red had never seen his bro so focus on driveling home. Just started straight head. Weave in and out of traffic. But they wasn’t out of the woods yet. *waahh ...wee-woo ... wee-woo. *<br/>
“Boss coppers .” *pop , pop* shit there firing! “<br/>
Next thing the car is almost on two wheels as Papyrus makes a sharp turn. Left then Right. Then straight for a few minutes slows and then one last turn right into an abandoned airport terminal. Red just sitting laughing his ass off.<br/>
“WHAT?””<br/>
“I have this awful affliction where I can’t stop telling airport jokes.”<br/>
“I think it’s terminal.”<br/>
“SANS...Phffffff.....hahaha. “<br/>
Red was disappointed in the fact he never made it to your airport. But maybe that was okay. The day he had was just something else.<br/>
“Sans Don’t Worry About Talking To Gaster.”<br/>
“Oh?”<br/>
“I Will Tell Him Everything That  Happen  Today.”<br/>
“My Boys. Come in. Sit. “<br/>
That’s never a good sign. Red knew the tone to his old man’s voice. “Comic sans (Red) skeleton. “ oh man he must be furious he never uses your full name.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Who is y/n ? Why she is calling looking for you? “<br/>
“WAIT WAS THAT THE NAME OF YOUR HUMAN PET?”<br/>
Shit. thanks bro could you dig my grave any deeper. *smack*<br/>
“Language !”“Human ?!”<br/>
“Yeah human.” I was wanting protection for her. Met her overseas. “<br/>
“Bring her here as soon as possible. I would like a little chat with this pet. “<br/>
“I would have brought her tonight. But the docks was a disaster. Not to mention what it’s going to cost to fix the car. “<br/>
“What the hell happened to the car!”<br/>
“Ummm... it has Three Bullet holes . “ that’s the quietest Red has ever seen Edge. Normally so loud and vocal. </p><p>“And at the docks we were ambushed. Didn’t stick around to find out what lowlife gang it was. “ not really a good time. “Red said with more anger in this voice. </p><p>I’ll deal with it later. I might just know who the other mobsters were. Who’s trying to start a war. You two leave my office Now. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was just making home. Jet lagged from the long journey . Walking up the steps to your roommate’s and your home. It was a nicer house then most that was in the city. But it might have made sense in the fact of who the family was you and your roommate was renting from. </p><p>You see the Dreemurr family was one the biggest monster crime syndicates . And your roommate and you both work for them. Both her parents and yours were caught in a horrible gang fight along with the Dreamer’s son Asriel. So lucky for the both of you . Toriel was kind enough to let you and her work old jobs. Most of the time the family leaves you alone because your determination for a college education.  </p><p>“Good morning Jay.”<br/>
“Morning. How was your trip?”<br/>
“You know I am actually glad I went I don’t think I’ll ever go with the same group of girls . They love to party hard but , Now that I know how customs all work. I wouldn’t mind going a few more places by my self.”<br/>
“I see you still have that ring on.”<br/>
(Looking down and fidget with the ring) “yeah ,thanks for the tip about that. “Although  it still didn’t worded off everyone. “<br/>
“Oh do tell .” Jay beaming with pride.<br/>
“Oh ummm... might have met a skeleton monster. “<br/>
“What?!” “Oh you’re not leaving till you tell me all the juicy details.  “ Jay Places her elbows on the table  smiling like a crazy person. “Well go on. “ Jay’s face falls “oh first thing he better have treated you right. Or I’ll dust him just like that. “ she would too you had no doubt about it. That’s just how she was . You two were friends for a reason. </p><p>“Yes Jay.” “He was a gentleman’s gentleman. There were so many times he could have taken advantage but didn’t. “We might have slept in the same bed the first time we met. “ “Unhu Sure .. hehe just sleep r right. “ (elbowing your friend’s side. ) yep,”</p><p>After some time explaining your adventures.<br/>
“Well the best of luck to you. “<br/>
“Thanks Jay.”</p><p>After all the dishes have be washed and put away. You had gotten ready for your classes for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Just a little bit of anxiety. Some villain harm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was nice. Fall was just around the corner. You had your college uniform on walking to to the bus stop. You hadn’t gotten your drivers license. And never really thought about buying a car.  And walking never hurt anyone.<br/>
You safely make it to school. Across the field you saw the gang of girls that you went with you  on your trip. Some of them looked drunk. Or maybe hungover. Snickering to yourself. Not really sure what how they even gotten in, but that’s for a different day.<br/>
Because it was such a nice day you had decided that you were going to eat lunch     picnic style under the large weeping willow.<br/>
“Hey ,  Jezebel. (Jay) Come sit with me. “ waving your arms to get her attention. </p><p>The two of you laughing and chatting of how some of your classes were going. Could use some help with science. But everything was good. </p><p>“Boss I’m going out. “<br/>
“STAY AWAY FROM THAT DISGUSTING  GREASE TRAP. “<br/>
“Hehe no promises .” As much as Red wanted to head to Grillby’s . He really did love the little hole in the wall . It had his favorite mustard. Yeah a few other places had passable mustard. But Grillz homemade stuff just hit the spot. Today though he really wanted to see his little lady. </p><p>From the few conversations you two had . You were a sophomore college student. And the only college in his town that he could think of was on the far side of town.  And that’s just where he was going.<br/>
Red had teleported just shy of the main gate. Because he can only shortcut to places he has been. </p><p>He guess right. Just a little pull of his soul let him know you were somewhere with the grounds. Maybe if he was patient he could spot you.<br/>
Your voice had awaken him . No way he missed his angels sweet voice.<br/>
There you were happy, waving to someone. Red couldn’t see who . Not a lover hopefully he really didn’t want to lose you before he even got a chance. His eye lights went dark. He so badly wanted to snatch you up. But he would never do that to you. His sweetheart.  </p><p>With a few Shortcuts he made it to his favorite bar. Walked in . Nodding to a few dog monsters playing porker. Sat in his favorite bar stool. And before he could say anything Grillz had his mustard ready. Just what he needed. Cracking a few jokes and bad puns later. “Grillby cash out my tab will ya. “ The purple fire elemental just stared at his old friend. Did he just heard that right. Red actually paying his tab . What’s the world coming to. </p><p>So far Red’s luck was in his favor. He had decided on what direction you would most likely go to get home. </p><p> </p><p>You had stayed behind to get help for some of your classes . You had told Jay not to wait up. Just go on home. It wasn’t the first time and probably wasn’t going to be the last. </p><p>“Finally let’s get out of here. “ you said out loud. You know what sounds amazing right now pie. And not just any pie. Muffet’s . You randomly found this little shop one day. It was run by some kind of spider monster. Kinda creepy but the pie was the best. </p><p>Excited about making the way to Muffet’s . You wasn’t aware of the danger you were about it be in.<br/>
Some punk had the audacity to grab you. Pull out a knife and threatened you with that said knife.<br/>
“Let me go! “You screamed. The punk had managed to pull you along with him. Nicked your check with the blade. Oh boy the punk was in trouble now. </p><p>Red had heard you scream. Magic flaring from his eye socket. Caught up to you  pretty quickly . Watched you put up a decent fight. Then the punk nicked your face. </p><p>“I suggest you let the little lady Go.” A few octaves lower then  his normal voice. He ported right behind the boy.<br/>
“Red!” He has a knife. “<br/>
The boy froze , wiped around. Pointing his weapon right at Red.<br/>
Red was laughing full on laughing.<br/>
“What are you going to do with that little toothpick.”<br/>
He tried stabbing him , but Red caught the boy’s arms. “Your in for a bad time. “</p><p>All you heard was a *snap*. (Darkness)</p><p>Next thing you knew your head was spinning, the world went black for a second and your stomach dropped. As soon as it started it stopped.<br/>
“Sorry sweetheart. It gets better with time .”<br/>
What just happened? And where were you? No longer on the street. Some bedroom?<br/>
“Y/n. Are you ok? “<br/>
“Where are we and how?”was the  first thing out of your mouth.<br/>
“My room. I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you here. “<br/>
“So did we just teleported ?”<br/>
“I like to call them shortcuts but yeah. “<br/>
“Ok , ok . ... Ummm ... “<br/>
“sweetheart look at me “. “Breath come on .”  Red cupping your face.<br/>
“In your nose and out your mouth. “<br/>
“There that’s better. Why don’t you sit. “</p><p>You felt the bed shift as Red sat next to you. Then it dawned on you<br/>
“I need to call Jay.”<br/>
“Who’s Jay ? “Ping of jealously<br/>
“My roommate she’ll be worried . “<br/>
“Oh ok sure .”but before let’s fix this. Running his boney phalanges alongside your cheak. You had completely forgotten . Your hand shot up  to your face. “Eat this. “he had handed you a hard candy. Confused . “it’s monster candy it will fix you right up. I can’t heal worth shit.” “My bro can but he’s not here.”<br/>
You pop the candy in your mouth . Cherry flavored. Not long it melted and it’s magic healed your face. Now looking just like a light scratch.<br/>
“So cool .” you murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Hanging up the phone after explaining everything to Jay on how You’re ok . Red saved you and sure some punks hands were broken. Most likely staying the night. You felt safe there. Your roommate egging you on . Yeah, yeah not going to happen. </p><p>“So are you hungry.? I could get some food and bring it back here. Watch a movie. “ How’s that sound?”<br/>
“Amazing .” Was all that you said.  </p><p>You heard a crack of magic looked over to to where Red was and nothing but a cloud of red smoke. He left you there sitting on the couch. And all of today’s events came full force. Fear, Anger  Awe, Confusion, Distress, all these emotional moments just hit you all at once.<br/>
It hadn’t even occurred to you that you were crying. Like full on ugly crying. You balled your self up on the couch. Feeling very alone. </p><p>Five , Ten minutes went by and Red had come back with a few burgers. You didn’t hear the click of the front door.<br/>
Red froze. “What the hell happened? “ when he left you were ok right? Now you were a crumpled crying mess. He didn’t know what to do . He drop the food. Sat right next to you trying to pull you over to him. You fought him , recoiled back over more to your side of the couch face first into a pillow that you had a death grip on.<br/>
Why were you fighting him? Red really didn’t understand. So he moved to face you bring the food with him . Food makes everything better. He sat on floor. Remove a few strands of hair out of your face.<br/>
“Y/n “? Holding the bag up to you. “Everything is fine.” he said. His deep voice bringing you out of your haze.<br/>
Sitting up now trying to wipe off the remaining tears that made it down your face.<br/>
Taking the food. “Thank you.” So quiet . Red almost didn’t hear it.  Looking up at you now from his spot on the floor. Enjoying the food he had got you. “Sorry you had to see that. “<br/>
“What happened ? “ his voice a bit gruff  now. “I was gone maybe ten minutes max.”<br/>
“I guess you could say it was kinda like a anxiety attack. I don’t really know. I kinda just broke down. Everything from the street just hit me all at once. Right after you disappear. “<br/>
At least you weren’t scared of him ? Right?<br/>
“Oh okay.”<br/>
“Why are you on the floor? The foods amazing by the way? Where did it come from.? “ looking down at Red feeling better.<br/>
What’s with all the questions? Looking over at your feet. “It’s from Grillby’s for you first question. “And for the next. “ full on tickle mode. He was tickling your feet.<br/>
“Oh gods hehe haha....” “so you are ticklish.  “Red mused. He Quickly moved over you now getting your sides . “Red stop I can’t.. can’t.. “What now ?” “Haha...<br/>
Can’t breathe...” He stopped just a minute, he was hovering above you looking you over. You pinned under him. Happy smiley face. About to attack you again . When you had grab him kissed his cheek .<br/>
Red froze . (Just a hint of red dusting his face. )You just kissed him. He looked down at you . In a instant he had teleported the both of you to his bed. </p><p>With a thump you hit Red’s bed. He had just teleported the both of you to his room . Oh gods what did I just do.? Yes you kissed him on the cheek but right now he was looking right at you. His eye lights dim almost off. Hungry eyes Looking at you like he was just going to eat you. No he wasn’t that that type of “monster .“ no he told you that he wasn’t the very first time you met. </p><p>Next thing his teeth were smashed up against yours his way of kissing you. You open up your mouth just a little . Moaning just a bit. He slipped his red glowing tongue in . It did feel good fighting for dominance against your own tongue. He grunted and holding close to him now wanting more of you. You felt him grinding against you. Warmth radiating off of him.<br/>
As much as you really wanted more of him your mind just wasn’t going to let you. </p><p>“Red. Please Stop.”<br/>
Just like that he dropped you like you had burned him.<br/>
“Please don’t go” pleading with him you really didn’t to be alone yet .<br/>
“Sorry. “<br/>
Cloud of red smoke and he was gone.<br/>
“Damn it Red!”</p><p>Stupid, Stupid , stupid he had teleported himself to waterfall back in the underground. </p><p>Why did you just go and do something stupid like that. Lit cigar in his right hand he had been pacing back and forth. She had just be though a “bad time.” And he just had to fuck it up. Kissing you . Fuck! Your probably afraid of him now. But you did kissed him first. You wanted him right? You must’ve. You wouldn’t have kissed him first. Shit get a grip Red. Something caught his eye. Echo flowers .  He walked over to one. Crouch down and tape the petals. Whisper something into it. And  stood up .<br/>
He should bring you hear some time. </p><p>Returning home. He could hear Edge. Oh no his brothers home. Fear was in his mind now. He ported to his room. Gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gone. Panic . Where did you go? Edge! Did his boss take you somewhere? oh no ? Dead? No not dead he would have felt it. He was slowly bonding with your soul and even though the bond wasn’t complete he’d know. His soulmate. </p>
<p>Laughing he heard laughing. Yours . Red was Completely confused now. How ? Turing and walking out of his room . There  you were laughing smiling, his angel. His magic died . </p>
<p>“BROTHER. “ Come Down Here And Have Some Of THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS “and human ‘s Lasagna . “<br/>What in the world did you do to his brother?? Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. <br/>“Ok.”<br/>The three of you had a great time eating and laughing . The table was cleared and the three of you had moved to the living room watching movies. </p>
<p>You had snuggled against his side drifting off. Looking over at your peaceful face. This is what he wanted. Just you and him. <br/>Edge’s voice had broken Red’s thoughts. “If You Don’t Mark Her Soon Someone Else Will.” His bro getting up heading up to his room. <br/>Red looking back down to you . MINE. He picked you up bridle style up to his room . Gently as he could place you on his bed. Covered you up . Bent  to kiss you on your head . <br/>You grab his arm gently. That shocked him. “Please stay.” You begged. </p>
<p>He (huffed) sat down. <br/>Laying next to you trying to give you as much space as possible remembering what he had done earlier to you. <br/>You had fallen asleep shortly after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep didn’t happen for him tho . He was having a nightmare. A bad one . He was dreaming of the underground. Chara they had made it all the way though the Genocide route last level. He knows what was going to happen next.  His  attack at the ready (bone stabs ) in hand . Talking to Chara. “now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else. “  (Fighting he hit them . slicing right though them. )But looking back it wasn’t Chara . It was you his angel.?</p>
<p>this is why i never make promises.</p>
<p>Blood curdling scream is what jolted Red awake . You must have tried to wake him from his nightmare. His head smack yours. You were straddling him. Then he saw it. Bone pierce right into your shoulder. “PAPYRUS!! “Red scream out with so much fear. “PAPYRUS! “He called again. Fuck ..fuck .. fuck.. where was his brother. “Y/n. “ I’m going to get you some help. I’ll be right back. </p>
<p>You just sat there blank look in your face. Not saying anything. What just happened. Shock. </p>
<p>Red pounded on paps door with so much force he could probably knock it right off its hinges. PAPYRUS! he called. “What! “ finally.  “Pap you have to help her.” Red Pleading. “Who Must I help?” “Y/n!” Red said . “WHY?” Something in Sans snapped. Magic pooling from his eye socket. “Look your going to help me Brother if you like it or not. “<br/> Panic filled he had carried you all the to Gaster’s lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Violence warring and harm to our main characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello , Dearest.” “Its about time we met. “<br/>
Trying to sit up. “Oh no,no you shouldn’t be doing that. “ A gloved hand pushing you back down. My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster. You didn’t like this skeleton. Not one bit.  Creepy vibes radiating off him. Looking like a  1900’s plague doctor.  Cream turtleneck, jet black pants, topped with a black duster . Made your skin crawl. </p><p>It was then you noticed all the leads that you were attached to . Connected to a monitor. * beep * beep beep*<br/>
“I can see why my son tried to hide you from me. You definitely have some fight . </p><p>Looking around the room now. You’re in a hospital Bed, but not in a hospital. There was blackboard with writing you didn’t recognize. Also a desk on the far side with papers haphazardly tossed about. Along with some blueprints of what looked like some kind goat head weapon. You really couldn’t tell. </p><p>Red was slouched asleep in a chair not to far from the foot of the hospital bed. His arms crossed  in front of him and one leg kicked off to the side. A small smile appeared on your face you must have been there a while  for him to sleep like that . No way it was comfortable . “ Now miss Y/n . Hearing your name snapped you back to reality. </p><p>“How about a little story. You see dearest I know who you are. But what I don’t know is what’s your motive with my family. I also know who your working for. “ He did ? Gaster knew the Dreemurr family. This is bad. Started to fidget. Sitting up more. It hurt and making the  monitor beep . Red grumbling under his breath. “Five more minutes.” You looked over at him for just a second at least he was alive. This monster hadn’t did anything to him. A little bit of relief.  Looking back to Gaster you’re interested it what was saying. </p><p>“So Love. “ That pet name made you want to up chuck. “Love” it hit you like Venom put bad taste in your mouth. “As I was saying I know that you’re in with Asgore . “ You choked a bit . He knew  Asgore. Bad..bad..bad. 	“Love. You see I’m the former royal scientist . Asgore was my former boss. “ You hated that pet name. Not like you hated pet names. Red had all kinds of pet names for you. Doll, angel, sweetheart. But the way Gaster said “love “ you hated it.<br/>
Now I’m only going to ask once. Are you on a job to manipulate my son? You were sweeting now he had got so close to your face.<br/>
What?! That’s was all this was about?<br/>
No!<br/>
Gaster didn’t like your answer. A gloved hand few to your neck so fast . *Slam!!*</p><p>Red was up so fast his magic cracking around him. He actually stumbled over his own feet A bit before he had registered what was going on. </p><p>You were pinned up against the wall purple magic holding you in place. The monitor was going off like you flat lined. Blood was splattered across the room from the ripped iv you had on your wrist . Blood now pooling under you and on the verge of passing out. Right before you did you could hear a warping sound like something was fully charged. (Darkness)</p><p> </p><p>Gaster had ripped out your soul.<br/>
Red was full of rage had his Gaster blaster and  a bone attack pointed right at his Dad.<br/>
“you've been busy, huh? “<br/>
“Sans my boy.” *Attack*<br/>
(dodge)<br/>
“so, i've got a question for ya.<br/>
do you think even the worst person can change...?” *Attack*<br/>
(Miss)<br/>
heh heh heh heh...<br/>
*attack*<br/>
“Getting closer .. now, now “ Gaster said.</p><p>*Attack*<br/>
(Dodge) </p><p>well, here's a better question.<br/>
do you wanna have a bad time?<br/>
cause if you take another step forward...<br/>
you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. </p><p>“Oh sans your no match for your old man.”<br/>
Gaster grabs your soul with a squeeze.<br/>
Red screams like he’s in pain.<br/>
STOP! she’s my soulmate!<br/>
Gaster stops. Well hell , look at that. And in a purple mist Gaster was gone. </p><p>You had fallen to the floor in a heap . Red had no energy left hitting the floor hard. On his knees crawling to your body that was limp on the floor pools of blood surrounding the both of you. </p><p>Alphys and Undyne had heard all of the commotion. Ran in as fast as they could to  the lab.<br/>
Both shocked from the amount of damage and blood that was splattered everywhere. Lights were flickering. Sparks coming from exposed wires.<br/>
“Holly space balls !” Undyne Had said. Looks like a bomb went off in hear.”<br/>
“Hehehe... yup . “<br/>
Red! They both yelled .  Rushing in .</p><p>Undyne Took you out of Red’s  arms and Alphys helping Red up to his feet. Looking himself over. “Damn this was my favorite shirt. “ “Red .” “What ? “I don’t think Boss can get this much blood out. “ Come on you need to rest. Alphys said. </p><p>After finding Something he could change into (a black T- shirt  And his old lab coat. )he was resting on the couch. </p><p>Undyne had place you on a exam table.<br/>
Alphys shuffles over to you. </p><p> </p><p>Check over all your vitals. Fixed up the gash that was from the ripped iv. Given you lost a lot of blood. You had to have an infusion. After a wile.  Alphys Had called Red over to  help with your soul. </p><p>“Red I need help with y/n ‘s soul. “ Souls were a private thing really the only person that should see or touch your soul was the soulmate. </p><p>“Y/n” Red had called your name. Alphys Was walking out of the room. “I’ll give you two some privacy. “ patting him on his shoulder.<br/>
“Hmm.. “ lazily opens eyes.<br/>
“Y/n. I have to put your soul back. It might feel a little weird .<br/>
“Oh okay sexy doctor. “ reaching up and patting his face. “<br/>
Red couldn’t help but smirk . Al’s got you some pretty heavy meds. Looking over at the iv machine.<br/>
“Ok sweetheart here we go.” Red takes a big deep breath.<br/>
With his telekinesis red ribbons of his magic swirls around your soul. He pulled it to him looking it over it had small little cracks all over it. “Hmm.. light blue. Of course your soul would be Patience.” Cupping your soul he pushed it back where it belong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Red!!” You had screamed, bolted right up in bed. <br/>“I’m right here. Your safe. “ Wrapping your arm around His neck breathing in his sent . Gaster had did some damage to your mental state. Red wasn’t sure how to fix you. But he would always be there and you knew that. </p>
<p>It’s been a few days and feeling much better more yourself. you wanting to go home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jezebel hadn’t heard from you and had no idea where you had disappeared from. But she was determined to find you . killed or be killed retaliation fueling the fire that was burring a pit deep in her stomach. <br/>The one and only good thing coming from working in a crime syndicate  was the unlimited funds . Mobs of people working the streets getting information. A few possible leads. There was going to be a war  very soon. </p>
<p>Alphys had check over you one last time. </p>
<p>“Alphys can I ask you something?” “Kinda a woman to monster conversation .”<br/>“Sure anything. I’ll do my best to answer any questions you have. “<br/>“So how do monsters have babies?”<br/>“So everyone has souls right so when that soul finds it’s mate they bond. Once a year a monster will go into heat. It’s different for each monster,and not every monster goes into heat at the same time. <br/>If the time is right a piece of both the bonded mates will create a new one.” Six months later you’ll have a brand new bouncing baby.”<br/>“Oh I see.”<br/> “Anything else? <br/>“MmmNot right now.”  (How would? What would a ? skeleton ? Looking like Frankenstein monster ?) I’m good thanks. “Ok then I’ll get Sans  and you can go home. “</p>
<p>Home.  Awe... man how many days has it been . Days, weeks, months. You really didn’t know. All you knew was a nice hot bath was calling your name. </p>
<p>After a few minutes convincing Red to take you to your house. He didn’t want to let you go.  His heat was going to start soon A possession streak had formed and you two were soulmates . He needed to bond with you, Mark you , make you his. <br/>For now his Scent would be a warring to any monsters that you came in contact with. A warring to back off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(steamy shower scene )* smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*knock, knock*<br/>
“Jay! “ Jezebel had picked you up in a big bear hug. “what the hell y/n I have the whole mob looking for you.” Oh I’m sure you do. But could you put me down.”<br/>
Ow . (Rubbing shoulder. )<br/>
“Jay, this is Red . “Hi’ ya”<br/>
Well come in. I’ll make tea. You two don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do. </p><p>Looking over at Red . “Sorry about her sometimes she can be a little much when she nervous. “<br/>
“So you’ve known her a long time?”<br/>
“Oh yeah she’s more of an sister to me than anything”. (Fidgeting with your ring. )<br/>
“Red your doing it again. “<br/>
“What? “<br/>
“Trying to burn off my ring.”<br/>
“Y/n I have got to know is she your lover? “<br/>
“The truth is we are soulmates and and i<br/>
Care about you more then you know. “</p><p>Your speechless now.</p><p>Jay walking back from the kitchen with a serving tray . Overhearing the conversation you two just had.<br/>
“My man you have nothing to worry about between y/n and I. “<br/>
Looking up at Jay. Taking the tea from her hands . “Oh and the ring she wears. Yes it’s from me. But not in the way you think.”<br/>
“Jay I’ll take it from here “<br/>
“Yes red . “(Taking the ring off. )<br/>
“Everything she has  just said is true.  The ring was a ploy of sorts to keep men or monsters away when I travel. People think that I’m married they tend to leave me alone. “<br/>
“Oh. “ well Umm .<br/>
“Apparently you won the prize.<br/>
“She brought you home big guy.”jay said</p><p>Red picking up your ring looking it over. Then to you. Handing it back you.  You take for a minute undo your neckless lean forward over to Red wrap your aims around him and locked the necklace with the ring around him. “It’s yours now.” With Little pink dust a big smile on your face. </p><p>“It’s late. I’m tired. Going to bed. “ you two kids have fun. Jay said. </p><p>“you do anything to hurt her I’ll dust your ass. “  whispering to Red </p><p>“Will you stay?”<br/>
“Of course angel .” Should we be going to bed.<br/>
“Actually I’m going to take a bath.”Stands takes Red’s hand heading up the stairs . </p><p> </p><p>You had led Red to the main bathroom.  Looking at It was nothing compared to the little lavatory that was in your room. Granite tile ,marble floors , double sink, and the biggest tub you ever seen. Awe yes you needed this. </p><p>Standing right outside the door . Holding his hand.<br/>
“Ummm...y/n ?” Red had said with a hint of shyness.<br/>
But not you. Your confidence higher then it’s been in a long time. You knew exactly what you was going to do. And who you was going to do it with. </p><p>Walking over to the bathtub and turning on the water. </p><p>“Red I’m going to need your help. I can’t get this  top off by myself. “Leading Red farther into the bathroom.<br/>
“My shoulder doesn’t move the way I need it to yet. “<br/>
Red’s face fell a little at that last comment. He did that to you. He didn’t like it.<br/>
Back facing him .<br/>
“Red.”she said in the sweetest voice. Prompting him , calming , telling him it’s ok.<br/>
“I’m not afraid of you. “ looking over at him. His phalanges feeling the fabric. That must have been the right thing to say. Because the next thing he had  tore a hole ripped up the the center stopping at the collar.  Slowly pulling it the rest of the way off. Your bra came next. Not wasting time it was gone.<br/>
Well that’s one way to do it. Chuckling to yourself.  Red admiring your back . Nuzzling into your shoulder his phalanges moved down your sides and across your  stomach . You bit back a moan and suck up air.<br/>
A low rumbling growl came from Red.<br/>
“What’s that sugar?” Hehe.. let’s see if I can get you to sing.” He turned her to face him. “Do you know how beautiful you really are?”<br/>
“He traced over your scar? “ mmm..I’m really am sorry about hurting you here. “<br/>
“It’s really is  ok . Like I said I’m not afraid. “ she said with a smile.<br/>
“Question. “<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
“How did you ended up straddling me that night.” Red asked.<br/>
“Oh. Hehe.. that was all you babe. “<br/>
“I heard you stir and reached across to shake your left side. To get you to wake up. But you rolled and took me with you. “<br/>
“Oh okay. ...hehe...So should we get the rest of you striped so we can enjoy the bath? “ </p><p>“Yes please. “ Red picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him . And placed your hands on his shoulder blades. Both of you with stupid happy smiles . </p><p>Red sat you down on the counter. Reached over to turn off the water for the tub.<br/>
Standing in front of you in between your legs. He hums . “Wow sweetheart you’re already wet for me. “Your blushing .  He rubs his palm over your panties . “Should we taken these off?”<br/>
Mmm.. yes. In a breathy voice. .<br/>
“He shimmers them off of you. “<br/>
“Are you ready? “ I’m not going to do anything till you tell me.”<br/>
“Yes Red... please.. “ you wimpier.<br/>
He looked up to you and one finger he rubbing your knob and then his tongue licks your folds. You buck . He picks up the pace licking deeper. You knock your head back. Enjoying yourself. Then he removed his tongue. And inserts one finger then two. “Fuck!”<br/>
“Heheh Such language. “ nips at your thighs. He brings his other hand up to your breast . “They fit perfectly in my hand. “ he removed his fingers from your wetness . To his mouth slowly removing them to pinch your nipples.<br/>
And before you could breath he was down licking your insides with so much passion and desire. On  edge now . “Red !!”you call out .”I’m going to cum. “You scream and shutter.<br/>
“Wow I didn’t know you were a squirter .”<br/>
“I wasn’t.  That’s a first for me. “<br/>
“Let’s get you all clean. “ your legs are a little shaky. But Reds right there to help you in the tub.<br/>
“I needed this.” You say . “Any time “Love.”<br/>
“Red don’t ever call me. “love” you say with such venom in your voice.<br/>
Shock and confusion. “I ah sorry. “<br/>
“It’s ok it’s what Gaster called me you didn’t know. “You finish washing yourself off. Red helps you out wrapping a towel around you.<br/>
You two walk out of the bathroom  and into your room. Put on your favorite robe and walk up behind him hugging him from behind . He was smoking one of his cherry cigars.<br/>
“How come sometimes I can smell wood , no more like bond fire smoke? “<br/>
“Red grinning like a idiot. “ that’s my scent.” Everyone has one .<br/>
“What do I smell like? “<br/>
“Blue raspberry. “<br/>
She walked around him  kissed him good night. He fished his cigar. Turn the rest of the lights out with his magic. Wrapping his arm around  bringing you close to him.<br/>
“Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was  the best sleep he had in a long time. Running his phalanges though your hair.<br/>“So soft.” Red said in a deep sleep filled voice. <br/>“Hmm. So nice .” You said. Rolling over to face Red. “So when we where at The Lab.” “Umm... I basically ... Alphys basically gave me the birds n bees talk On Souls . “ Your fingers resting on Red’s chest .  “Can I see it?”<br/>Mm’ya .. here sit up. (Sits up. )</p>
<p>Red cups your chest . You feel a slight pull amazed buy the ribbons of his magic. And the a faint  *pop* light blue color filled the room and reflecting off your face was your soul.  A light blue  hart shape with swirls of  white all mixing around. “What does the color mean? “</p>
<p>Patience. You waited and looked up at Red. “Yeah? “And Red said <br/> “to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset.”<br/>“Yeah I know what Patience is ... oh oh. <br/>That’s my dominant my Trait. “<br/>“Yup. “<br/> “So what does yours look like? If you don’t mind. I’ll understand if.”<br/>“No it’s ok .” and in a similar way he pulled out his soul.  “Awe... it’s white. What does white mean? “<br/>He let’s go of his soul and it floats above . <br/>“We don’t really have traits We are entirely made from a soul. So when we die we turn to dust . Hence the term dusted . And the our souls disappear. “ oh that’s kinda sad. “ You said. Red shrugs . “never really thought about it. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up you let yours go. After a few minutes Red pulls you to his lap giving a kiss filled with so much passion and need. You returning with a kiss of  your own. In a hush tone . “Your amazing. “And after a brief make out session. You two pull apart. </p>
<p>Red uses his telekinesis to bring back both of yours and His  souls. Red ribbons of his magic swirls all around again.  your drunken awe... as he puts them back. “Wow so amazing .” Is the only thing said. </p>
<p>“Y/n. There something you should know. <br/>I’m going to have my heat within a few weeks and I really like to mark you.” “Shocked face. Looking at him . His phalanges stroking gently down your face. <br/>“Not as a bad as it sounds angel. Not as in a possession. Never that . I couldn’t do that to you. I want free you. His hand on your thigh this running circles with one his phalanges over your Brand. Calmer now. <br/>“Okay .”<br/>“Also with my heat. I become more flirty, and dominate towards you. Your a spitfire . I know you’ll be able to handle me. “</p>
<p>“I know I just hit you with a lot of information, but it will be ok . I won’t hurt you. “<br/>Jay’s voice. “Breakfast!”</p>
<p>He wants to free you...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You all sit down at the breakfast table. <br/>“So how was your night? “Jay said with a mischievous smirk oh her face. You had a instant blush. Red spoke up first .” Best night sleep I’ve had in a while. <br/>Could you blush any harder you would have. <br/>“So y/n . After class we have a job to do. Over at MTT Resort. “<br/>“Okay. What time? “You asked. <br/>“Seven .”<br/>Red went quite. <br/>You get up to head up to your room. Red hot on your heels. The both of you standing in your room. Your getting ready like you always do for school. Picking up your bag  to head out the door. Red stops you. He grabbed your wrists Not hard, just enough to get your attention. <br/>“Do you always work for Mettaton?” <br/>“No.”<br/>“Jay and I do old jobs . “ Red not liking your answer.<br/>“Ok so just how deep are you in with the Dreemurr family .”  Serous tone in his voice. <br/>“Red can we talk about this later I really don’t want to be late for class. I’m already behind because of what happened. And also about to fail my physics class. Please .” <br/>“Look I’m not trying to fight with you I’m just concerned. I recognize the mark you have on your thigh. “<br/>“You mean my Brand. <br/>“Hunny it’s a Mark. It’s lace with magic. “Toriel gave it to you didn’t she? “<br/>“Yes , please can we talk later. “  you say almost in tears. <br/>“I’m sorry. Yeah later. Come here. *Hugs*<br/>Red teleported both of them to the college gate. <br/>You were still holding onto Him when he had one of his phalanges under your chin tilling your face up he kissed you . “Have a good day. “ </p>
<p>Red had called Undyne. <br/>“Yo what’s up big guy? “<br/>“I need you under cover tonight at MTT. <br/>Why? You know I don’t like that big tin can. “ and besides it’s probably some fancy VIPs just bringing in some high end drugs . Spending all of there money on poker games.”I hate that crowd.” Undyne said. <br/>“Look Y/n is working there tonight. “<br/>“Your y/n? “<br/>“Yes . “<br/>“So she’s in with Asgore gang. Just how deep is she in?”<br/>“I’m not sure. We kinda had a argument.“ Red getting frustrated now.”Look all I know is she’s Marked .”<br/>“Well you better find out before something bad happens. And why haven’t you Marked her yet. “<br/>“You know what just be there! “<br/>“Ok, ok cool your jets. I’ll be there. “ *click*</p>
<p>Red was busy for the rest of the day. Probably for the better. Keeping his mind off you. He knew the kind of men what came to MTT. Handsy filth who threw there money around. Had no respect for the girls that worked to entertain them. <br/>Made his non existent blood boil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awe.. Girls welcome . “Hello Mettaton .”they both said to the biggest entertainment robot.<br/>
His Nightclubs were a cultural mainstay In Ebott city. They were grand-scale venues featuring top performers, showgirls and live bands playing jazz or swing music. </p><p>The trendy nightspots attracted rich and famous clientele who created a stir beyond the cocktails, dancing and all-star entertainment.<br/>
“I have a new line of outfits . Go find something sweet. “ Mettaton said. “Jay I need you as showgirl and Y/N you will be on the floor as one of cigarette girls. “</p><p>You didn’t mind the short dress it was a navy blue with white trim. Gold buttons accents and the tool bottom flare out as you walk. A little hat to match. Fixing up your cigarettes tray making sure everything was stocked. And touching up your make up. Right before you headed out.  “Good luck !” you called out to Jay . She was in a long sparkling pink dress it hug all of her curves. Her hair was done up . And she had a very over  the top head dress that had Pink and white feathers . She looked lovely. </p><p>So far the night was going Well. Most of the clientele  kept their hands to themselves. A few gave you their numbers. You never called anyone before and you definitely wasn’t going to now that you had Red. </p><p>Undyne had made her way in. She was sitting at the bar. She was all dolled up in a Bright Red shimmery dress with diamond accents . That match her hair that was pulled into a nice ponytail. . She  ordered a few drinks. And kept her good eye on you.<br/>
Next thing you knew there was a conflict at the main entrance. A few yelling at each other. The bouncers trying to brake things up. Then out of nowhere a bomb went off.<br/>
The build shook , people were screaming running in all directions. You standing there frozen in your spot. You could not believe your eyes. You just saw your best friend being tossed like a rag doll from the impact of the bomb. You wanted to help but for some reason you just couldn’t. Undyne was trying to pull you out of the building as it was currently on fire.<br/>
“Y/n!” “We have to go . Red will kill me if I don’t get you out of here. “<br/>
You didn’t say anything just stumbled out being dragged along by Undyne. </p><p>Undyne had taken you to Grillby’s.<br/>
Red turned to see who was coming into the bar. He was nursing a  mustard whisky . Trying to keep his mind off you. </p><p>Undyne! What the hell happened! He was furious his angel was a train wreck . Her dress was torn her hair was an mess. You made it from Undyne to Red’s arms and then broke completely down. Sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her .<br/>
“Red there was a bomb. “Undyne had said “I got her out but I’m not sure what happened to her friend. “ Red was calmer now. Grateful that you were safe.<br/>
Your crying had slowed. “Red.” barley above a whisper  . “we have to help Jezebel. “ What’s that sweetheart?”Pull back so he could see your face. “We have to help and find Jezebel. “ Your voice cracking now. “She was hurt in the blast. “I have to help you first. “ Red said. You screaming now “No! “ Hitting Red’s chest losing all control of your legs you slump down to the floor. Red picked you up like a child who was having a fit over a lost toy. Next thing your in your bathroom. He had teleported the both of you. </p><p>Coming to your senses and seeing yourself in the mirror. You could see why Red wanted to help you first. You looked like shit. Your hair was a tangled mess. The outfit was destroyed. Mettaton wasn’t going to like that. That broke you. You just started to laugh now. Red concern now. Looking for anything that would make you act like that. Stepping closer to you . He called your name. You looked over to him. “Are you okay? “ “yeah. “ This outfit was brand new Mettaton will lose a few bolts once he finds out. “ Red understating why you where laughing now. That tin can only care about his clothes more then anything else. “Can you do me a favor and call the hospital and find what happened to Jay.  “Yeah anything for you. “ “Thank you. I’m going to get cleaned up. “ And with that he left you to your own devices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Red’ s Heat. Full on smut.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the MTT.  Explosion Red had found Jay. She was in the hospital with a broken arm a few cuts and a broken leg. But she was going to make a full recovery. </p>
<p>It’s been a two weeks since the explosion. You were doing your homework at the skeleton bro’s house. Red’s heat was any day now and it was just easier for you to stay with him. He had become extremely protective of you and being extra flirty. <br/>You could smelled his scent more . Everything in his room had it on it. Much stronger now and his magic cracked all the time though the air. <br/>“Whatcha doing here? “<br/>“Working on my homework. “ she said trying to ignore him. <br/>“Your looking hella sexy in those glasses.” “Why don’t ya take a break.” Reds magic flaring . “I can’t I have to get this done. “ He had shortcut away with a huff and red smoke. but in no time he was back. </p>
<p>His eyelights gone. You gulped . He held up his collar dangling from his phalanges his as he stared down at you . You gave him a weak, if not slightly fearful, smile . He came towards her slowly kneeling down and wrapping the collar around her throat. </p>
<p>He was in a red turtleneck sweater, with a black hoodie jacket that was lined in white fur, black  basketball shorts that had a yellow line on each side and sneakers that were haphazardly tied. Definitely different from his usual attire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his gruff deep baritone voice. <br/>“there's my good lil pet,” “now... before I’ll have my way with you. Your safe word will be “classic. “Say it at any time if  it’s too much for you. “<br/>“Classic. “ You said . <br/>Red nodded at you with a sly smirk , then teleported the both of you to His bed.  Her Clothing was off in no time. </p>
<p>Y/n was laying down now, him on top of her as he kissed . Her heart was racing, and could feel her hands shaking as She grabbed his sweater pulling it up . He Stopped so she could look at him in awe. She traced his ribs.  He growled against her nipping at your bottom lip between his teeth. She held his lower ribs. He moved away from her his tongue railing from her mouth to her neck. </p>
<p>One of Red’s hands came up and grabbed  her nipple, giving a harsh twist that had you begging for more, at the same time he was licking the other. </p>
<p>He flipped you over. His black shorts off. He licked a line down her spine . You moan. His hand gripped a fistful of your hair, pull on it . Then he  ground his erection into your ass cheeks. You thrashed against him now, whining and whimpering . y/n snuck her hand underneath herself trying to get to her clit. Needing stimulation, and the release. <br/>“Not so fast sweetheart. Not yet. “ <br/>“Red please. “ Desperate for more. She cooed . His magic surrounded her wrist, bringing her hands up above her head. </p>
<p>fuckin' count,” he snarled. “lil pets aren't s'posed t' cum before they are told to. <br/>“One, two. “She said . <br/>There was a pause before he brought his hand down. Bone met flesh and She cried out, whimpering in need as he did it again to the other ass cheek. She shuttered against him, gasping his name, moaning as he did it one more time.<br/>Each slap brought her closer to the edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/n your so hot like this,” he grunted out. Flipping her over He climbed back on top. She felt herself spreading farther, her cunt trying to open for his cock . He finally slip past, “so fucking tight,” he grunted as he thrust into her again. I...I love you,” She breathed out before he slammed his teeth to her mouth right as he entered her once more. “i love ya, too he murmured. “</p>
<p>He nuzzled her neck and She tilted her head off to the side. “please,” he purred out. He was asking if he could (Mark her) “Yes ! “ she said. His  teeth grazing her shoulder he sunk his teeth into her skin. Filled with his magic. She cried out, not in pain from him but from her brand being replaced. <br/>Screaming his name as She came around him. He didn't let go as he grunted, emptying himself inside of her. </p>
<p>With the mark and bond now complete it would link him to her no matter where they were. They  could feel each other pain and emotions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a two weeks since Red and Your’s fun filled night. and things were going well. Jezebel was out of the hospital and you helped her with her physical therapy. Your grades were doing better because of Reds help. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart this is wrong. “ He said<br/>
“What ?! Where?”<br/>
“Your calculations are off. “Taking the pencil from your hand. “It should be ...2(5+6)... to the power of 7.. and then.. divide...”<br/>
You were really trying to understand what Red was saying but you couldn’t concentrate . Red smart sexy voice putting you into a trance. You loved this Side of him . Smart sexy side, Softer , the unguarded side of him with out a care in the world. You didn’t get to see it often. You knew the mob world but he lived it every day. To survive , taking care of his little brother. In the killed or be killed world.<br/>
“Red I need a break. “ Standing up and kissing his cheek. He caught your side pulling you into him. “Ok. “ he said Kissing you back.</p>
<p>You don’t have to work tonight right? “<br/>“No why?”<br/>Reds been kinda secretive for the past few days. “There some place I would like to take you. “ “I guess you could call it a date. “<br/>“What should I wear? “Something that would work in all seasons . And bring a jacket.<br/>You opted for a nipped-in high waist top , black in color. With a high waisted wide leg pants in white. You Paired it with a red blazer. White heels.<br/>You were happy with the outfit. Did your make up and hair. You were ready. <br/>Red wore a red turtleneck sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants and shoes. <br/>He shortcut to your place . “Are you ready to go . “<br/>“Close your eyes.” He said. <br/>“Umm., okay..” (eyes closed) you felt a shortcut. Then heard his voice. <br/>“You can open your eyes now. “</p>
<p>You were greeted by by yellow/ gold flowers. <br/>“Where are we?”<br/>“The underground. “He said. <br/>“What really?! “ Shocked . <br/>“Hehe.. yup . “In a amused voice. Holding your hand. “Here this way. “Pulling you with him. <br/>After the void you had made it to the Ruins. Red had expertly led you though all of Toriel ‘s . puzzles . “Wow those were kinda crazy. “ you said. Red Acknowledge you and you both keep walking you noticed the temperature dropping . You were in the forest. You love the smell of pine. Up ahead was a sign : Welcome to Snowdin. Red stopped with his hands out he said “ Welcome to Snowdin Town. This is where Papyrus and I lived. “ “No wonder you told me to bring a jacket. “Tugging it on . Yeah hehe. “How is there snow.? You asked. “For once I can’t answer that maybe it has something to do with the core. “The few good things my father had done before he went batshit crazy and locked himself. In the void. “Some how free now. “ </p>
<p>Snowdin is covered in a-layer of ice and snow and, because of how cold it is, it mainly homes monsters with thick fur or monsters that do not get cold. <br/>You continue to walk as Red pointed out landscapes . The Snowdin shopkeeper, Snowdin Library , and Grillby’s before grillz move up to the surface.  “What are these ?”pointing at what was left of the puzzles made by Papyrus . “Oh those are Paps puzzle traps. “Or what is left of them. Him and Undyne were members of the guard. “Oh. “ Your face fell remembering what you were told about humans in the underground. Lastly you made it to San’s house. “This is me.”Red said. As he opened the door . It was a cute little place. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, three rooms upstairs. Two bedrooms with a office/ bedroom in the middle. </p>
<p>“I thought we could have lunch and then there are a few more places I’d like to take you. “<br/>“Sure.”you were excited to see the rest.<br/>“I hope you like hotdogs. Because that’s what we’ve got.” Red smirked . Your laughing now. <br/>“Yeah hotdogs are good. “You said. <br/>You ate a few hotdogs with chips .<br/>Simple but nice. </p>
<p>Red grab your hand and you where off. Hotlands was next. “Wow .” the dry heat hit you in the face. <br/>“I guess you did tell me dress for all seasons haha. “ <br/>“Yup. This is Hotlands , Alphys lived here at the LAb. “I use work there for a little wile  to help out.”  “The lab . “ something went off in your mind. Blushing now and looking at Red. “Yeah. “ Red looking over at you. You brought your hand up to his face and said “your my sexy doctor. “ Red now blushing you remember that.? “Yeah ,but then I was out. “<br/>Red had led you to the boatman., to waterfall. San’s favorite place. The one place that was making him nervous to bring you. </p>
<p>Ancient glyphs adorn walls throughout Waterfall. The color palette of this region is mainly purple and blue with the occasional black abyss. Mushrooms, Echo Flowers, and gems within the walls glow bright blue. Pools of water often provide the atmosphere in Waterfall, and the ceiling drips with water in some areas. Along with tall sea-grass. Undyne lived hear Red said. “This is Waterfall. “<br/>Red led you farther down and <br/>through the right the two of you reach the "Crystal" room. “they’re called Echo Flowers “. coming from behind you holding your shoulders. “They are beautiful..You whisper. “y/n touch the petals .” Nervousness creeping up in Red’s voice<br/>“What? “<br/>“Just do it . The petals touch them.,” she looks the plant over. Bends down and touched the petals. You could hear Reds voice coming from the . Plant “Will you marry me?”She squeaks and screams turns to Red as he kneeling on one knee. She crashed right into him. “Umm. Your going to have to say something. “<br/>YES! Still straddling him . <br/>Both of you laughing. He Takes your left hand and slipped a ring on your finger. You get up off Red . “Now can I show you one more thing and then we can head back. “Yes I’ll love too. “ holding hands and reaching the end you can see New Home in the distance. You and Red sit on the edge of the cliff. Holding hands . “This is the happiest I have been in a long time. Best day ever. “ Red said. <br/>It’s a beautiful castle. In a field of flowers And rolling hills. After awhile they started to head back. On the way out Red stops at a little ice cream cart. Buys you two nice cream. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fin .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jezebel has screamed. “Oh my gosh look at the size of that Rock. “<br/>
Haha thanks . “I wish you two the best. “<br/>
“Would you like to be my made of honor?<br/>
“Like you have to ask. “ yes of course I will. “ </p><p>Y/n had called Undyne.<br/>
“What’s up punk? Is that y/n tell her hi. “<br/>
“Alphys says hi. “</p><p>“So the reason I had called. I was I wanted to know if you would come to Red and I wedding. “<br/>
“Oh man he finally did it . Of course we will come. He did ask you right? “<br/>
“Yes he did. “ You could hear grumbles and Alphys laugh in the back round. Hear you win . Hear is your five bucks.<br/>
You just started laughing. “So you guys had a pool going to see if Red would actually propose . “ “Yeah something like that. “</p><p>Few months go by fairly quickly and your day is here. You couldn’t have asked the gods themselves for  nicer weather. Perfect for your beach wedding. </p><p>Jay was helping you into your dress.<br/>
Your dress was A-Line , with Plunging Neck Sweep , Brush Train Tulle Polyester Sleeveless with Embroidery Appliqués. </p><p>Red was dress to the nines. With a all black tuxedo Accented with a deep red waist belt and a matching pocket square. </p><p> </p><p>Jezebel walked you down the aisle. Red was stunned , beads of sweat starting to form . You had never seen him so nervous. You chuckled to your self. You were the one thing Red was scared off. Your big scary bruiser of a man was terrified of losing you on your big day.<br/>
You made it all the way down . Jezebel kissed your cheek and made her way next to Alphys and Undyne . Edge standing next to Red of course. Gaster performed the service and of course the Dreemurr family was there along with Chara and Frisk. </p><p>Just about the whole underground was in attendants . It was nice and refreshing to see everyone not trying to kill or be killed. </p><p>Six months later Red and you had moved into a little cabin on the edge of town seminar to the one Sans and papyrus owned in Snowdin Town. “Mama, Dady “ your twins laughing and running in the yard. Can we ride uncle Papy’s Attack. “Yes but only one at a time. “ “Your amazing.” Red said looking out at his kids one girl human albino looking with white hair and a boy skeleton with blue eyes lights.<br/>
“Well this one had better be more like Papyrus. I don’t think I can handle another one of you. “ As your rubbing your belly. Red just smirking and the both of you laughing. </p><p>                Finito (finished)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I might do a Edge and Jezebel (Jay ) side story. Also thanks for all the hits and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>